Saviour
by imissmymocha
Summary: Brittany Pierce is a depressed blonde who hides a lot behind her smile. She moves to Lima, Ohio and is a new student at WMHS. But what will happen when she meets Santana Lopez, Head cheerleader who may also be hiding herself. Will they be able to fix each other or remain broken individuals? Triggers: Mentions of self harm, sexual abuse and suicide. Gets better after 1st 3 chapters
1. Chapter 1

Brittany Pierce didn't believe that she was beautiful. It wasn't that she was a pessimistic person; she actually believed that she was realistic. Why get your hopes up for them to be completely broken? She found it to be a waste of time. Yet though she was realistic, Brittany had dreams. She loved to use her imagination and escape from reality as often as she could, because in her opinion, reality was the worst place she could possibly be.

There she was, sat on the new bed of her new bedroom in her new house in a new town. Her mother had recently just been into the room and told her goodnight and good luck for her first day of school tomorrow as she had to leave early for work.

_'Night Brittany, honey' _she whispered as she softly pecked Brittany's forehead.

'_Night, mom' _Brittany replied softly.

Brittany did love her mom. After all, her mom had been the one to raise her and her younger brother Caleb whilst their dad had walked out on them and moved on to have a new family. She liked to think that her family had done well enough without him and that they didn't need him and although to some extent that may be true, for her it wasn't. She needed him. She needed somebody. Brittany got up and walked towards her window and roamed the streets with her eyes. The streets were quite dark, only being lit by the lights of the street lamps and since it was autumn, red leaves littered the pathways.

'_Please don't let this school be like the last' _she sighed sadly.

She decided it was getting late and that she should get ready for bed. She changed into her pyjamas and climbed into her double bed and slowly let herself fall into a deep slumber.

_'You know that you deserve this, don't you?!' _Reece spat at her angrily, tightening his grip around her neck.

'_Please don't hurt me, I didn't tell anyone, just sto-' _But Brittany was cut off by a sharp pain across her right cheek. Tears began to spill from her eyes and she closed them. She didn't want to look at him. She knew what was coming.

'_Get down on your knees and I won't hurt you'_ he spat, pulling Brittany to the floor by her hair. She nodded slowly and followed his orders.

'_And stop crying. You're pathetic.' _He said, giving her another slap across the face.

Brittany woke up with a start, sweat dripping down her forehead. '_Oh my god'_ she cried as she burst into tears, pulling her knees to her chest. She began to rock herself back and forwards.

'_Mom, I need you, please, Mom!' _she began to cry loudly.

She was praying that somebody would come, somebody would tell her that it was okay and that he can't hurt her anymore. She waited for what felt like hours, rocking herself back and forth, tears continuing to fall.

'_Nobody is coming, Brittany. You're alone_.' She whispered to herself.

She looked at her alarm clock, _'6:47am' _it read. Her mum was already gone and she'd have to deal with this alone. She got up and walked to her bathroom and her eyes searched for what she needed. She found it, in her cabinet, her razor blades. This wasn't new to her. Through the day she'd think about this, slowly dragging this blade across wrist and arms, watching the blood pour out of her, a mental reminder that she was alive. Numb, but still breathing. She was beaten, but still fighting on. Not okay, but she'd continue to pretend that she was. But she didn't know how much longer she could pretend, she felt that she'd never be okay. As she dragged the blade across her arm, she didn't flinch or grimace, she just closed her eyes as she pressed deeper. She didn't care that she was adding more scars to the ones that already existed on her body; she was too far gone for that now. She grabbed two bandages from the cabinet and some antiseptic wipes; she cleaned herself up and turned to the mirror.

Looking back at her was a girl she knew all too well. A girl with swollen, tired eyes that looked tired of life. Her hair was a mess and her face held a blank expression.

'_Ugly, worthless, waste of space and time. I'm disgusting' _she said to herself as she grimaced at her reflection.

Now Brittany had to handle school as well as trying to keep herself alive. There was only so much she could do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I've read the first chapter that I've wrote and I wasn't really happy with how it turned out but I'm open to ideas and I hope to explain Brittany more in the next few chapters and during her relationship with Santana. So please hang in there with me! Thank you to everyone who's read and liked this as this means a lot to me as the issues are quite personal. So thank you. Right, to the story!**

Brittany didn't exactly know how to feel about starting a new school. A part of her felt like she should be excited, a new school means that she could be whoever she wanted to be, a fresh start for her.. But there was still that shadow of fear hanging over her head, clouding her life.

Brittany was downstairs, drinking the water that she'd just got out of the fridge when she heard her brother clambering down the stairs.

'_Morning, Cay' _she smiled.

'_Mornin' _he replied sleepily, rubbing his eyes of sleep. Brittany frowned; examining his features and recognising that all too familiar look of exhaustion on his face.

_'Didn't you sleep?'_ she asked with concern.

_'No, I could hear you crying. I thought you said the nightmares had stopped, Britt? I didn't come in because I know mom would have heard and you know what happened last time.' _He mumbled, eyeing her anxiously.

_'Yeah. I remember. I'm okay now though, ready for me to walk you to school?'_ She replied quickly, giving him the fakest smile she could muster.

'_Britt, you don't have to pretend with me. I know we don't always get along but...' _He said, placing his hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently.

Brittany closed her eyes at his touch. She was sometimes baffled by how easily her brother could read her emotions. He was right, they didn't always get along and most of the time they were close to ripping out each other's throats, but growing up with a struggle had somehow brought them a connection. Brittany couldn't believe how mature her brother could be at times, despite him only being thirteen. He sometimes acted more mature than she did, and she was sixteen! She was proud of him. He had his struggles too, he never behaved at school and he had a lot of range and anger incidents, but he knew what was important and what mattered. He had a good heart and he was quickly maturing into a young man.

'_I understand. Thanks, Cay'_ she smiled softly. '_But seriously! We gotta go! Hurry' _she cried, jumping up from her seat and grabbed the two brown paper packed lunches she'd made earlier.

'_Okay, okay... Let's go'_ he laughed, pulling his backpack on and sticking his tongue out at her. He walked towards the door first and pulled it open for Brittany to walk through ahead of him.

'_Such a gentleman' _she giggled at him.

'_I have my moments, now lock up and let's go' _he laughed, rolling his eyes and stepping out of the door behind her.

Brittany locked the door and walked down the porch steps, her brother to the left of her. Her brother's school was on the way to WMHS and her mom had asked her to drop him off on the way. She knew how her brother got at school, so she thought it best for Brittany to make him feel chilled out before he got there. They were walking down a street where there were a lot of leaves littering the pathway. She looked at Caleb and examined what he was wearing. He had on his favourite chequered shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of Chuck Taylors. Usually he'd be dressed in a Jersey, a hoodie, basketball shorts and pair of sneakers, so this was definitely a new look for him. Not that he didn't look smart typically, but he looked like he'd made an effort. Her thoughts were interrupted by Caleb looking at her suspiciously.

'_Britt, why are you looking at me like that?' _He asked questioningly, cocking his head to one side.

'_You just... You look different. Not a bad different! You just look like you're really making an effort today, it's nice to see._' She smiled softly.

'_Oh. Thanks, Britt. I just wanna do this for mom. You know? I'm going to try. You look really nice too._ 'He replied, smiling back at her.

Brittany had decided on high waisted skinny jeans, light tan coloured ugg boots, a white tank top and a long sleeved black leather jacket. She had her backpack hanging from her left shoulder. Although Brittany didn't see anything pretty or positive in her physical attributes, she still had a sense of how to compliment her body shape and that's why she had opted for the skinny jeans. Brittany was tall, 5''11 to be exact, and she had long legs. She had wavy blonde hair which came to her chest and piercing blue eyes. Her brother looked very alike to her and they both had the same bright blue eyes. He had short blonde hair and dimples in both cheeks whereas Brittany had no dimples but several freckles on her face.

Today she had decided to straighten her hair and fell past her shoulders. She still had to wear her glasses though, they had large frames, I guess the 'Nerd' looking type. She wanted to make a bit of effort, hoping that it would play out in her favour and that people would just leave her alone.

The events from earlier that morning still played on her mind but she just wanted to get the day over and done with, but right now here with her brother, she felt a bit better.

'_We're here, Britt' _Caleb said, stopping his movements.

Brittany looked up at the school. It was big and the grounds were full of teenagers, texting and gossiping, she could already clearly see the separation of the school's cliques. She just hoped her brother would be okay. She turned to him and smiled, however seriousness in her eyes.

'_Have a good day, Cay. You'll be okay, right_?'

_'Britt, don't worry about me. Think about yourself, right now. You have a good day too Sis' _he replied, smiling, reaching out to wrap his arms around her waist. She returned the hug and snuggled into his shoulder.

'_I will. Bye Cay'_ she whispered, pulling away from his embrace.

He smiled and adjusted his backpack, walking away from her. Brittany continued to walk past the school. Softly smiling to herself at how her brother and herself had gotten along that morning. She continued to walk for ten or so minutes until she reached a car park outside of a building with the letters 'WMHS' on it.

Teenagers were climbing out of cars, walking up to the doors, tapping away at phones... She saw a group of girls hanging around a mohawked boy who was wearing a Letterman jacket, who was leaning against his car, which looked expensive. She walked past them, not looking in their direction but couldn't avoid listening to their conversation.

'_So, Puck, what's going on with you and Santana?_' A female voice asked.

'_Just sex, babe'_ Puck replied.

She guessed that Puck must have been the mohawked boy because he was the only boy stood with the girls. Brittany sneakily turned around and noticed that all of the girls were wearing cheerleading uniforms and that Puck was speaking to a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She must have been the girl who questioned him about 'Santana'. She then turned around and walked through the doors.

Brittany was told to go to the Principle's office as soon as she arrived at school so that she could be given her timetable and map of campus. She was a bit confused at that, as she was expected to find the Principle's office without a map? She decided to just walk around and hopefully find it. As soon as she walked through the doors, she saw a long corridor, with red lockers on each side. Students were stood putting books into their lockers, some were stood alone, and some were stood with friends or boyfriends. She decided to walk quickly, afraid of judgement from all of them. She put her head down, avoiding all eye contact. She could feel their eyes on her, judging her. Her heart began to beat and she just prayed that she could find the Principle's office as soon as possible. She reached the end of the corridor and saw that the Principle's office was on the right. She saw an Asian man with black hair sat at the desk, rifling through some papers. She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that the door said '_Principle Figgins' _and she saw him motioning with his hand for her to enter. She opened the door and slipped inside.

Thirty minutes later and Brittany was wandering around the school with a map in her hand. She had English first, but she just had to find the room. It was when she reached a section of the school where there was a sign saying 'English' that she realised she was in the right place. But that's when she also realised that everybody was already in their classes and that she'd have to go in and that everyone would see her.

'_Oh God' _she muttered to herself.

She looked on her map and found that the room she was going to was 'E2' and it was directly in front of her. She hesitantly stepped forward and knocked on the door, pushing it forward.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany walked into the classroom where many pairs of eyes were gawking at her. Brittany grimaced; the feeling of being 'The new kid' caused her brain to freeze up. She heard someone clear their throat in front of her. She tore her eyes away from the class and shook her head saying,

'Sorry, I was with the principle. I'm new here and I couldn't find this class_.'_

The teacher just grunted and waved her hand towards the back of the class, indicating for Brittany to sit down. Brittany simply nodded and began to walk to the back of the class when she was stopped by a boy in a Letterman jacket. He had put his arm across two desks, stopping her from getting through. Brittany turned around to look at the teacher but she was too busy writing something on the board to notice. She turned back around to see the boy eyeing her up and down and licking his lips. He was African American and he was stocky. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

'Can I get through please?' she said, lowering her eyes to the ground.

'Since you asked so nicely, I'mma let you through. But on one condition, you meet me after school and-' he began but was interrupted by another voice.

'Azimio let her the fuck through'

Brittany looked to where the voice was coming from and was met with a pair of big, chocolate eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight before her. The eyes belonged to a Latina girl with big, pouty lips and long raven hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail. She had defined cheekbones and Brittany was truly amazed by the sight in front of her. She was beautiful.

Brittany tore her eyes away from the Latina and moved past Azimio who had quickly dropped his arm after the girl had spoken. Not that Brittany noticed, she was too busy staring into the eyes of the feisty Latina. There was only seat spare and that was on the opposite side of the room. She walked to her seat and sat down, putting her bag on the chair to the left of her, seeing as it was empty. When she'd got what she needed out of her bag, she looked up and saw the Latina snap her head quickly towards the front of the class. _Was she staring at me?_ Brittany thought. She picked up her pen and turned her attention towards the class. The teacher was telling them about poems.

'I want you to write a poem for your first assignment. You have four weeks to do it. This isn't just homework but the poem you submit will come to 50% of your mid-term grade. You can work in pairs or on your own and you can write it about anything that means something to you.'

Brittany heard students grunt and let out exaggerated groans and she began to jot down ideas of what her poem could be about.

'_Unicorns, Harry Potter, Animals, Lord Tubbington, music, dance..._'

She was interrupted by her thoughts when she heard the bell ring, indicating the end of class. She opened her backpack to get out her timetable and saw that she had Spanish. She sighed heavily. Spanish was something that she didn't feel like doing right now. It wasn't that she didn't like the subject; it was just that her thoughts were cloudy with the pressure of this English assignment. She was really worried.

She looked around and saw that everyone had left class. She grabbed her backpack and ran out of class. She didn't know where her class was but she decided that she wasn't going to go. She needed somewhere to hide. She decided to roam the halls, looking for somewhere empty. She walked past classrooms full of students and came to a door saying 'Girls' on it and pushed it open.

Nobody was inside and she was grateful for that. She took her backpack off and walked past the seats to sit on the window ledge. Her thoughts went back to the girl from earlier. '_Why had she stuck up for me? Nobody ever does that.' _She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door swing open. She looked up and saw the same Latina girl smirking at her. She was leaning against the sink, her arms crossed across her chest. It was only then that she was able to take in the Latina's body. She was wearing a cheerleading uniform with 'WMHS' on the front. '_Like those girls from earlier' _she thought. The outfit hugged her curves perfectly and she had long, toned, tanned legs. The Latina's voice interrupted her lingering.

'I never suspected you to be the rebelling type, Blondie' she said, smirking.

'I'm not' Brittany shrugged. 'I just don't feel like going to class...' She said lowering her eyes to the ground.

'What's your name?'

'Brittany'

'Got a second name to go with that?' she said chuckling.

'Oh, sorry... Brittany Pierce' she replied blushing with embarrassment.

'Ah, Brittany Pierce. Cute. And might I ask why you don't feel like going to class?' Santana said smirking.

'Well, I don't feel too good and I'm not very good at Spanish... or anything really.' She said shrugging and looking down on the floor.

There was a few moments silence and Brittany looked up to see Santana looking at her with a hint of softness in her eyes.

'What's your name?' Brittany asked, crossing her legs and sitting up a little straighter.

'Santana'

'Got a second name to go with that?' Brittany asked cheekily.

'Lopez. Santana Lopez' she laughed.

Brittany studied the way she laughed and noticed that her eyes closed and her nose scrunched up in the cutest of ways. Her heart melted at the sight.

'Oh, that's a really pretty name Santana.' Brittany smiled. 'Why aren't you in class?

'Well, I'm already fluent in Spanish, so I only go on the days I have tests.' She smiled softly.

Brittany smiled back.

'Thank you for sticking up for me in English, Santana' she said softly.

'Oh. Don't mention it. Azimio is a complete asshole. I only put up with him for Puck's sake.' Santana shrugged, turning around to tighten her ponytail and apply a coat of lip gloss.

'Puck, is he your boyfriend?' Brittany asked.

'Yeah. He's hot, I'm hot. So why not?' Santana replied, smirking and cocking one shoulder.

Brittany noticed that although Santana was smiling, her smile didn't match her eyes but she decided not to comment on it. That's when she remembered... '_Puck told that girl on the cheer squad that he and Santana were just sex. Something is definitely dodgy about him.'_

_'_Oh. Yeah. _' _Brittany replied, biting her nails.

'Why don't you feel good, Brittany?' Santana asked, walking towards Brittany and sitting next to her.

Brittany looked Santana in the eye and quickly looked away.

'It's nothing' she whispered.

'Listen, Brittany. I'm a bitch and the fact I'm asking you is a big deal in itself. Now, what is it?'

'I'd rather not talk about it. I'm just... scared.'

'Of what? Of me? Don't listen to everything you hear. Maybe I'm hiding behind a mask, too. Just like you are.' Santana whispered and got up, walking out of the toilets.

Something about Brittany calmed Santana. She wanted to know her. The real her, she was intriguing and she'd thought so from the first moment she saw her. Usually she would let Azimio hit on any girl he wanted, but not this girl. Not Brittany. Maybe Brittany could be the one to break down her walls and really SEE her. Little did Santana know that Brittany was thinking the exact same about her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'd just like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited or even read this! This story means a lot to me and I'm going to keep going with it, so it may be really long. But seriously, thank you to everyone who is supporting this story, I'd really appreciate some feedback and ideas and any comments are welcome. I'll try my best to not disappoint you all. Thank you.**

Brittany was still perched on the window ledge when she heard the bell ring, signalling lunch. Santana had left the room five minutes ago and all Brittany could do was sit and replay what Santana had said to her.

'_Maybe I'm hiding behind a mask too. Just like you are_.'

Brittany was honestly shocked by what Santana had said. _Could she really see through me that easily?_ She was surprised too. Santana seemed so feisty and so guarded, yet she'd just told Brittany that she might be hiding behind a mask. Brittany had always thought that people were like books, you shouldn't judge them by a cover and that some of them were hard to read. It all depended on how you interpret the material in front of you and that's why you need to read between the lines to make it all clearer. It takes time and patience to get it all right.

Brittany heard people talking loudly outside of the toilets on the corridors and figured that it was time that she got to the cafeteria for some lunch. She stood up, pulling her bag onto her shoulder and walked out of the toilets, without even a simple glance in the mirror. Typically, girls would stand in the mirror with a pouty face and readjust their makeup, that being the only reason for them to go to the bathroom. However, Brittany didn't even have the confidence to do that. She didn't enjoy looking in the mirror because she simply hated what she saw. She saw beautiful, happy and sweet people as Unicorns because they were special and awesome and even though she saw herself as the complete opposite, she wanted someone to believe in her and that she was a Unicorn.

Brittany was wondering down the corridors, her map in her hand but it was pointless. '_I can't read a map' _she thought. Luckily though, she took a left and saw double doors with a small sign saying '_Cafeteria_' at the side of them. She opened her bag and placed her map inside before walking through the doors. As soon as she got inside, she felt eyes on her. Maybe someone actually wasn't watching her. Maybe they were. Brittany didn't know though, she always felt this cloud of self hatred hanging over her head, something that she felt she couldn't get rid of. She looked around the room and noticed that there was an empty table near the back of the room. She decided to sit there, pulling some fruit out of her bag. She was halfway through eating an apple when someone sat in front of her. She looked up to see who it was and looking back at her and realised that it was the girl who she had seen Puck talking to earlier. Brittany recognised her green eyes and Blonde hair.

'_Mind if I join you?_' the girl said, sitting down before Brittany could respond. Brittany noticed that she was holding a cup.

'No, it's fine' Brittany replied, the usual fake bubbliness in her voice.

'So, you're new here. How do you like McKinley?'

'Erm, I've only been here a few hours and I've only spotted one unicorn so far, but I don't think-'Brittany rambled.

'Whoa, hold up.' The girl said, holding up her palm to quieten her.

'Oh, sorry' Brittany sighed, blood rushing to her cheeks.

'What's your name?' The girl snapped.

'Oh. M-My name's Brittany.' She stuttered.

Brittany tended to get nervous around new people and it was almost a miracle if she didn't. That's when she thought back to Santana. She didn't feel nervous when she spoke to her earlier that day, she felt content... A little. That's when Brittany noticed that the girl was in a cheerleading uniform identical to Santana's, _were they friends?_

'I'm Quinn. I came over here to tell you who I am since it's important that you know.'

'Oh. Okay...' Brittany mumbled, her eyes looking down at the apple in front of her.

'Hm. Well since I'm new here, how about I give you a run down of WMHS?' Quinn said.

Before Brittany had a chance to reply, Quinn began rambling on about cliques, who was cool, who wasn't...

'Basically, everyone apart from the cheerio's and jocks are losers. Losers are punished at this school but lucky for you; you have your future prom queen speaking to you right now so you should feel honoured.'

'O-okay' Brittany stuttered. She felt really uncomfortable.

'But since I've just kept you company, can I count on your vote?' Quinn said, narrowing her eyes at Brittany.

'N-n-no.'

'Excuse me?' Quinn snapped.

'Well, you were only pretending to be nice to me so that I would vote for you to be prom queen. I think a prom queen should be somebody special, someone who is a unicorn. I don't think you're a unicorn Quinn. You don't seem very nice.' Brittany said quietly, but Quinn definitely heard her because the next thing she knew, Quinn had stood up and thrown the contents of the cup onto her face.

It was cold. Really cold. She could feel the sticky substance running down her shirt and dripping from her glasses frame. Then it got worse, everyone was laughing at her, some even pulling out their phones to video the moment. Brittany did what she did best, she ran. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and ran past a laughing Quinn and out of the cafeteria doors to the girl's bathroom. She ran into a cubicle and locked it, curling herself into a ball on the floor and letting out a sob. She cried for what felt like hours, her nails digging into her skin to numb the way she was feeling. She needed to take this feeling away. This feeling of nothingness, worthlessness, shame.

'Why can't I just fucking die?' she sobbed aloud.

'You don't deserve to die, Brittany.' A voice replied to her.

Brittany was confused, had someone followed her in?

'Who is that?' Brittany replied through a sob.

'The same person you met here a couple of hours ago in this exact room.' The voice answered.

'Santana?'

'Yeah. Come out here Brittany... Please?' Santana responded softly.

Brittany stood up and unlocked the door, opening it and walking towards Santana, who was stood facing her.

'Hey, let me clean you up and then I'm going to take you out of here. I think we should talk Brittany. Is that okay?'

Brittany nodded slowly, a tear rolling down her cheek. Santana reached out a hand to Brittany and pulled her towards the sink; she grabbed a cloth from her bag and placed it under the water, dampening it. Brittany took off her glasses and placed them on the side of the sink whilst Santana reached out to wipe Brittany's face. As the cloth was about to reach Brittany's face, Brittany flinched.

'Hey...' Santana soothed. 'I won't hurt you.'

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes and could see worry clouding her features, her brow was creased but her eyes were sincere, she trusted her.

'Okay' she whispered.

Santana returned back to the task at hand and wiped Brittany's face free of the substance and cleaning her face completely. She looked at Brittany's upper body and frowned, seeing that her shirt was drenched.

'Come on, I'll get you a hoodie from my locker and then we're out of here' Santana explained, offering her pinkie to Brittany. Brittany bent down to get her bag and grabbed her glasses but then hesitantly took her pinkie with her own, still shaken up from what had just happened in the cafeteria.

As soon as their pinkies touched, Brittany felt tingles in her hand, she looked at Santana to see if she felt it too, but all she did was smile softly. Santana led her out of the toilets and through a corridor until they reached a locker when Santana stopped. She let go of Brittany's pinkie and entered her locker combination, swinging it open. She reached inside and pulled out a grey pull over hoodie. She then closed her locker and turned to Brittany, offering her pinkie to her once more.

'Come on, you can put this on in the car' she said softly, pulling Brittany out of the main entrance of school. She led them to a red sports car and opened up the trunk.

'Give me your bag and you can go get in' Santana said, gesturing for Brittany's bag.

Brittany swung her bag from her shoulder and passed it to Santana.

'Thank you, but you really don't have to do this' Brittany said.

'But I do. Get in, Britt.' Santana replied, closing the trunk and getting into the driver's side with her hoodie in her hands.

Brittany smiled. She liked the cute nickname Santana had given her. They'd only known each other for a couple of hours, yet she felt so comfortable in her presence.

Brittany opened the door and sat down in the seat next to Santana. Santana raised an eyebrow at Brittany and pointed to the hoodie.

'Oh. Sorry' Brittany blushed, covering her body with the jacket as she pulled the hoodie over her head.

Brittany could have sworn that she heard Santana give a sharp intake of breath whilst Brittany was changing but decided to shake it off. She pulled the hoodie down past her sleeves quickly and sat back. The hoodie was a perfect fit and was really snug. Brittany hummed delightfully and heard Santana giggle next to her.

'What?' Brittany asked.

'Nothing. Is it okay if you come to my place? I think it's best if we talk there instead of a diner or something.' Santana replied, her eyes looking to Brittany for permission.

Brittany's eyes widened. What did they need to speak about?

'O-okay.' She mumbled, her hand coming up to her mouth as she began to bite her nails.

'Don't be worried Brittany.' Santana said as she started the car and rove to her house. The ride was a comfortable silence with Santana occasionally sending soft smiles to comfort Brittany. The car slowed to a stop outside of a huge house with a beautiful garden out front and two cars parked in the drive.

'Whoa, Santana. You live HERE?' Brittany said, her eyes widened in shock.

'Yep' Santana giggled. 'Come on, let's go inside.'

Santana took Brittany by the pinkie once more and led her up to front door where she opened it and pulled her and Brittany through.

They were in the kitchen and Santana had led Brittany to a seat at the island whilst she herself was opening up the fridge.

'Are you hungry?' She asked Brittany. 'Actually screw that, of course you are, you only had an apple for lunch.'

Brittany inwardly flinched at the hint of anger in her voice. Wait, how did she know that?

'How did you know that?' Brittany asked, confused.

Santana however, ignored her and grabbed several snacks from some cupboards and the fridge.

'Follow me' she said, gesturing her head in the direction she was about to walk.

Brittany stood up, frustrated that Santana hadn't answered her question but followed her regardless. Several staircases, twists and turns later, they were in what Brittany assumed to be Santana's bedroom. The room was huge, with a king size bed in the middle and lot's of things lying around. Brittany noticed a vinyl player, a guitar, a book shelf and a paint easel. Wow, she was impressed.

Santana noticed Brittany's leering and cleared her throat to bring Brittany back to attention. Brittany looked at Santana confused but Santana just giggled.

'Come sit with me.' She said, patting a spot next to her on the bed.

Brittany sat down next to her and began to bite her nails.

'I'd rather you eat food than your nails, Britt. It's not healthy. Eat these.' Santana said, holding a bag of potato chips.

'Thanks' Brittany mumbled. Fumbling with the bag until it opened.

'I want to talk to you about what happened today, Britt.' Santana said softly.

'I didn't mean to make her angry.' Brittany said, tears welling up in her eyes. 'She just wasn't being very nice so I told her that I wouldn't vote for her to be prom queen.'

'Hey, Britt. It's okay. It wasn't your fault, that bitch will get what's coming to her, believe me.' Santana smiled softly, taking Brittany's hand into her own.

Brittany flinched and shook her head.

'Why are you being so nice to me?'

'Is there a reason I shouldn't be Britt?' Santana replied, her fingers rubbing soothing patterns onto the girl's hand.

'No one is ever nice to me. Are you going to hurt me?' she whimpered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Santana felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. Who was this broken girl before her? She had to change this and she didn't care how long she'd know her.

'Do you trust me, Britt?' Santana asked softly.

Brittany looked up at Santana and nodded slowly.

'Then trust me when I say that I won't hurt you. I'm your friend.' Santana whispered as she took Brittany's face into her hands and kissed her cheek softly.

Brittany flinched again.

'What's wrong? Did I hurt you?' Santana asked, worried.

'S-sorry. I'm just not used to people touching me in a nice way. When people touch me, it reminds me of him.' Brittany whispered.

Santana's eyes narrowed in confusion, but most of all worry.

'It reminds you of who Brittany?'

'Reece.' She replied, tears coming down her cheeks.

'What did Reece do to you, Britt?' Santana asked, fear laced in her tone.

'He r-r-raped me' Brittany answered, getting up from the bed and throwing herself into a ball in a corner of Santana's room.

Brittany put her head in her hands and began to rock herself back and forth, her breathing rapid.

Santana couldn't move. She was in shock. This beautiful girl had been raped. Anger pumped through her veins and she had the sudden urge to punch something, anything would do. Someone had robbed this girl of her innocence and hurt her so badly and she couldn't handle it. She barely knew her but already, she felt that she had a connection with her and Santana was developing an urge to protect her.

When she looked over at Brittany and saw what she was doing, she snapped out of her state and ran over to her. She took Brittany into her arms and began to soothingly rock her back and forth but she then noticed something, both Brittany's sleeves had rolled up to her forearm to reveal deep scars on her body. She took one of Brittany's arms and rolled up the sleeve to the elbow and saw many more scars appear on both the underside and front of her arm.

'Oh Brittany.' She whimpered as her tears began to flow. 'What has he done to you?'


	5. Chapter 5

Santana had been watching Brittany sleep for a while. She had passed out on the floor in Santana's arms a couple of hours ago so Santana had carried her and put her into her bed, wrapping her up in her covers to ensure that she was warm. Santana wanted to hold Brittany while she slept but didn't want to overstep any boundaries, so instead she chose to sit next to her. She still couldn't think properly. Brittany had been raped and by someone who she must know well because she knew his name. Who was he? How did this happen? Santana felt sick to the stomach. Poor, beautiful Brittany. She reached over to grab her cell phone from her chest of drawers and saw that she had two text messages.

Mom: I'm so sorry, mi niña. I won't be home again tonight. I'll make it up to you, I promise. X

Santana just closed her eyes and sighed in response. Her mom always promised to come home but she rarely did. She knew nothing about Santana and rarely spent any time with her but she thought that was okay, because she made up for it by giving Santana anything she wanted.., materialistically. It wasn't okay though. Not to Santana.

Quinn: Where the hell are you? Sue is going crazy! You're supposed to be here, this is why I should be head cheerleader and not you.

Santana was about to type back a reply when she felt movement next to her. She looked down at Brittany and saw her eyes flutter open. She was in awe of how beautiful Brittany was. Her hair was glowing from the sun of the evening and she looked so peaceful.

'Britt, are you okay?' she said softly, sending her a smile of comfort.

'Y-yeah. Santana, did you carry me to bed?' she asked, looking at her confused.

'Yeah, Britt. You fell asleep on the floor and I couldn't just leave you there. That's okay isn't it Britt?'

'That's okay. You didn't have to though. You should have woken me up and told me to go home.' Brittany mumbled, fiddling with her hands.

'I didn't want to do that. I wanted to make sure you were okay, Brittany.' Santana said, sadness laced in her tone, her eyes filled with tears.

Brittany sat up and faced Santana, causing Santana to look up at her.

'Are you crying?' Brittany said, her eyes searching Santana's.

Santana just whimpered in response as a tear fell down her cheek, her eyes cast downwards. She was about to wipe it away when she felt Brittany wipe her tear away. She looked up at Brittany once more, seeing that Brittany was smiling softly back at her.

'I like you Santana. I don't want to see you cry.' Brittany whispered, caressing Santana's cheek with her thumb gently. 'We're friends, right?'

Santana smiled softly and nodded, leaning into Brittany's touch.

'Well, I'm not ready to tell you everything about myself yet. I don't want to see you hurt and I think it is just too soon for me to tell you. But can we still be friends, please?' Brittany said, her eyes vulnerable.

Santana linked her pinkie with Brittany and softly kissed her forehead.

'Of course we can, Britt.'

Brittany smiled big and Santana eagerly returned the smile.

'But Britt? I want you to know that I'm going to be here for you now. You're not going to be alone and I'm going to protect you, okay?'

'Thanks, San. But why?'

'Simple. You deserve good things, Brittany.' She thought of a way to make Brittany smile.. 'You know like Santa Claus brings presents to everybody on Christmas day to make them happy?' Brittany nodded. 'I'm Santana Claus and I make one special person happy everyday, but only if they'll let me. Will you let me, Britt?' She smiled.

'Of course San!' Brittany giggled.

Brittany's giggle melted Santana's heart and she was sure that she could become addicted to the sound, it was surely was heaven must sound like.

'That's Santana Claus to you missy!' she teased, tapping Brittany on the nose. Brittany giggled once more and Santana grinned.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, just smiling at each other. How could they only have known each other for such a little time yet feel such a connection? It was odd, yet felt so right.

'Santana, can you drive me home please? I'm not sure what time it is and my mom might be getting worried.'

'Oh, sure Britt. I'll just get changed and I'll drive you.' She said, jumping up from bed and entering her walk- in wardrobe. Brittany pulled back the covers and stood up, walking over to Santana's mirror to look at herself. Her hair was a mess so she smoothed it down but for once, she smiled at her reflection. She felt happier than she ever had before. If this was just the start of her friendship with Santana, then what was the rest of it going to be like? She smiled happily at the thought.

Santana still wasn't out and dressed so Brittany decided to have a look around her room. She walked over to Santana's paint easel and began to flick back the pages. There were paintings of trees, animals, different cities and a painting of an older woman who looked exactly like Santana. Brittany was amazed by not only how talented Santana was, but how much the woman in the painting looked like her.

'That's my mom.' Santana mumbled, standing next to Brittany.

Santana had changed into a pair of skinny jeans, Chuck Taylors and a black and white raglan shirt. She had removed her hair from her ponytail and it was now down and past her shoulders. Brittany thought that she looked beautiful, even in such a simple outfit. She looked up at Santana.

'She's beautiful, Santana.'

'People say I look just like her.' Santana said, almost sadly.

'Well I only find the painting beautiful because I find you beautiful, San.' Brittany smiled softly.

'My face? Santana asked.

'All of you.'

'But you don't know all of me yet, Britt.'

'Well I know that I'm going to find the rest of you as beautiful as I find the part of you I do already know.' Brittany shrugged.

Santana smiled at Brittany, revealing the dimples in her cheeks and a full set of white teeth.

'Come on, Britt. It's nearly eight. I'll take you home.' Santana said, taking Brittany's pinkie with her own and pulling her down the stairs and out of the house.

'Where to, Britt?'

Brittany told Santana her address and Santana started the car, pulling away from her house. They drove in a comfortable silence until Brittany broke it.

'Thank you Santana' she mumbled.

'What are you thanking me for, Britt?' Santana replied.

'Everything. Especially for letting me see your unicorn, even though I saw it the first time we met..'

'I'm a unicorn? Is that a good thing, B?'

'It's the most amazing thing you could ever be San.'

'Well then Britt, thank you for letting me see your unicorn too.'

Brittany just smiled in response.

The car pulled to a stop outside of Brittany's house. It was middle sized and in the front garden was a basketball hoop and a garage.

'Here we are, Britt' Santana smiled.

'Yeah. Thanks so much Santana.' She smiled back.

'Erm, Britt? Do you have a cell phone? If so, could I get your number?'

'Um, sure' Brittany shuffled around in her seat to reach into her bag and pulled out her cell. '567-338-7756'

Santana punched the number into her cell and grinned. 'I'll text you later with my number. Thanks, Britt.'

'No problem, San. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?' she smiled.

'You guess? Of course you will. Bye, Britt.'

'Bye, San.' Brittany replied as she grabbed her bag and got out of the car.

She walked up to the porch and to the front door and saw that Santana was still waiting in the car. She waved and opened the door, walking into her home. She heard a car drive away and realised that Santana had waited until Brittany had reached her door until she left.

Brittany walked into the kitchen where her mom was sat at the table, a smile on her face.

'Brittany! You're back!' She said, jumping up to wrap her arms around Brittany.

'Mom? What's up?' Brittany laughed, returning the hug.

'Go ask Caleb. He had a good day at school, Britt! I think this is a fresh start for all of us.'

'I'll go talk to him soon. Is he upstairs?' Brittany asked.

'He's in his room. Why are you so late anyway, Britt?' Her mom said, quirking an eyebrow.

'I was with a friend, mom. We just hung out and lost track of time, sorry...' Brittany muttered.

'Don't apologise Brittany. I'm glad you've made a friend, but we'll talk about this tomorrow. Go ask your brother about his day!' Her mom responded enthusiastically.

Brittany giggled at her mom and moved out of the room and up the stairs to Caleb's room. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

'Come in!'

She opened the door and walked in to her brother sat at his desk writing something.

'Hey Cay.' She said, wrapping her arms around him. 'How was school?'

'Hey.' He replied, hugging her back. 'School was actually really good. I'm just trying to do some homework right now actually.'

'That's so good Cay! I'm really proud of you, keep it up.' She smiled, ruffling his hair.

He teasingly pushed her away. 'Britt! You're putting me off! But thanks. I'm thinking of joining the basketball team.'

'Oh, which means that I'm going to have to teach you how to do a proper jump shot, right?'

He punched her jokingly on the shoulder .'Get out, Britt.'

She giggled loudly 'Okay, okay. I'll talk to you on the way to school tomorrow.' She began to walk out of the room.

'Okay, Britt. Maybe one day you could start driving your vespa again?' He asked softly.

Brittany stopped suddenly.

'Not yet, Caleb. Night.' She said sadly, closing the door behind her.

She walked to her room and put her bag down before stripping and entering the bathroom. She had a long shower and thought about the day's events and mainly about Santana. She just couldn't believe that today had really happened, how it had gone from so bad to so amazing so quickly. She got out of the shower and changed into her pyjamas before she climbed into bed. She was about to get comfy when she heard her phone beep.

567-9234-4628: Britt, it's Santana, save my number. I just wanted to tell you goodnight and that I hope you have sweet dreams. I know you're probably tired so don't reply to this and just go to sleep. Goodnight. S x

Brittany smiled big and searched her bed for her teddy. His name was Charlie and Brittany couldn't sleep without him. She'd had him since she was young and she wasn't giving him away anytime soon. She got into a comfortable position and felt her eyelids begin to get heavy.

'Goodnight, San' she whispered and with that, she felt into a deep sleep.

**Hey everyone, I'd just like to say thank you for anyone who is interested in this story. I have many ideas for it and I'd really appreciate reviews and feedback. For everyone who has reviewed/favourite/story alerted this, seriously, every time I read/see them it makes my day, so thank you so much! Oh and for anyone who doesn't understand this chapter, Brittany doesn't feel comfortable in telling Santana everything about herself yet and Santana doesn't want to push her into telling her. I want them to become a lot closer and gain a lot more trust in each other first, so I don't want people to think that I've forgotten the major issues.. I'm just going to explain them in great detail when I think the time is right. Thank you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

Brittany had just walked her brother to her school. They had walked and talked about different things, both of them feeling quite joyful. Brittany herself had to take in her surroundings to see if what she was feeling was real because it felt good, almost too good. They had talked more in detail about their previous days at school but Brittany didn't mention Santana once. It wasn't that she didn't want to because she definitely did, but she felt that Caleb might not understand. Come on, who would understand that she had told someone she barely knew one of her deepest secrets and actually trusted her? How would that go down? Exactly, it most likely wouldn't.

Brittany could get used to this feeling. It felt like all of her senses had come to life, she felt on fire. She was suddenly so aware of everything around her. She felt the warm sun beat down on her, the warmth spreading throughout her body, from her head to her toes. It was like being high, but she wasn't. Only high on Santana, a girl she barely even knew. Santana hadn't text her that morning so Brittany was hoping to see her at school.

She meandered on, a smile planted on her face as she reached the school and paced to her locker. She entered her combination and took out her books, humming lightly. She was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was face to face with a boy. He was wearing a letterman jacket and he had what looked a skunk on his forehead. Ew. She thinks it was who she saw the day before. Puck? She felt her mood deflate and her heart race, why was he looking at her that way? He was eyeing her up and down and licking his lips suggestively and Brittany felt a shiver run up her spine.

'Can I help you?' she asked uncomfortably.

He moved forward and closed Brittany's locker, pushing her up against it and raising his right arm to put his hand next to her head. Brittany just cowered back

'Yeah babe. I think you can' he said, licking his lips and winking at her.

Brittany felt the sudden urge to vomit there and then.

'Well, I'm sorry but I have to get to class, so please get off of me.' She exhorted, placing her hand against him in an attempt to push him off of her. He responded by pushing her back against the locker.

'Not so fast. You're hot and I'm hot, so let's hook up.' He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively whilst leaning in to press hard, rough kisses onto Brittany's neck. He was pinning her to the locker with one had whilst continuing his assault her neck. Brittany fought the urge to shed tears and looked around, internally pleading that someone would see what was going on and yank him off of her, but nobody was around, the corridors were completely isolated.

She felt Puck begin to move his hands further down her body, groping at her breasts. It hurt badly. Internally, she knew she had to get him to stop, but she felt so frail at that moment. She pushed at his shoulders aggressively, but he held her back against the lockers, his weight pinning her back. She had to do something. She gripped at his Letterman jacket and brought her right knee up forcefully to his groin. He stumbled backwards and fell to the floor whining in pain. Brittany picked up her bag and hurried away from him as quick as she could. She stopped when she reached another corridor and dropped to the floor, shaking with horror. No. He couldn't hurt her now, right? She got away. She's safe. She's safe.

She finally let out her tears. Tears of frustration, tears of fear, tears of apprehension... She felt her arms begin to burn; the urge to drag a blade across her skin was dawning on her, dragging her in. See, the thing about self harm, or any issue that is with you is that it has the power to pull you in. It can suck you in and you feel there's no hope. No chance for you to beat this. Brittany felt like she was drowning, and she had no idea how to swim.

'Why are you not in class?' A voice interrupted questioningly.

She gazed up to see a man speaking to her. He had short, curly hair and he a funny chin. He was wearing a white shirt and a grey vest. She looked up at him to see him looking back at her, tapping his foot to indicate that he was awaiting an answer.

Brittany stood up abruptly, pulling her bag with her. She created the quickest lie that came to mind.

'I'm new here; I got lost on my way to class.' She muttered, lowering her eyes to the ground so that he wouldn't notice the red puffiness which would reveal that she had been crying.

So, only half a lie.

'Oh' He smiled softly. 'Well, what class are you headed to?'

Brittany pulled her schedule out of her bag.

'S-Spanish' She said, her eyes still cast downwards. 'With Mr. Schuester?'

'Ah!' He clapped his hands loudly. 'You're lucky, I happen to be him. Come inside... What's your name?'

Brittany flinched at the clap. Mr Schuester must have noticed this because his eyes narrowed suspiciously in her eye direction.

'Brittany, sir.' She stuttered.

'Well come on in Brittany.' He said, ushering her inside of the classroom and closing the door behind her.

Her eyes remained cast downwards as Mr. Schuester continued to speak to her but she wasn't listening. She could feel the burning of her arms intensify. Brittany didn't know whether it was satisfying or something else. She needed to give in to it. It was getting stronger.

'Brittany?' Mr Schuester interrupted. 'Were you listening to me?'

Brittany looked up and shook her head.

'Sorry.' She mumbled and lowered her eyes once more.

Surprisingly for Brittany, Mr Schuester's voice turned softer.

'That's okay.' He smiled. 'Just take a seat.' He turned back to the board as Brittany finally looked up and scanned the room when she was met with a concerned pair of vulnerable, mocha eyes. Santana's eyes.

It was only then that realisation struck Brittany. She remembered that Santana had in fact mentioned Puck the day before. Were they together? She also recollected Quinn mentioning Santana to Puck the day before too. They were sleeping together. Brittany's heart stopped. She couldn't tell her. She wouldn't.

She walked to Santana, sitting down next to her subtly. As soon as Brittany sat down, Santana turned to her, smiling faintly.

'Brittany. Have you been crying?' she asked, her eyes searching Brittany's own.

'I'll be fine, Santana.' Brittany replied weakly, turning to face the front of the classroom.

She wasn't really listening to Mr. Scheuster and she wasn't thinking about Spanish.

'Brittany, tell me.' Santana urged, pulling Brittany towards her with her right arm. Brittany flinched and pulled her arm back. Santana's eyes widened in surprise.

Brittany didn't want to ruin this girl's life. If she told Santana what had happened, God only knows what would take place next. She couldn't do that to her. After all, they barely knew each other. Brittany figured that for Santana, it would just be like losing a stranger. It wouldn't even be a loss. Just a simple good riddance to someone she barely knew. Someone disgusting. Brittany felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. She was about to get rid of someone who she seriously thought could be a great friend to her.

'There's nothing to say.' She snapped.

'Brittany, has someone hurt you?' Santana asked, hesitantly placing her hand on Brittany's shoulder softly.

Brittany turned to look at Santana. Santana had a crease in her brow and she looked genuinely worried. Her hair was pulled tightly into a long ponytail, highlighting each of her angelic features. Her prominent cheekbones, her pink, plump lips and her large, vulnerable brown eyes. Why did Santana have to make this so difficult?

'Did you hurt yourself?' Santana asked in a whisper.

Brittany was about to respond when the bell rang, indicating the end of class. She hurriedly grabbed her things and ran out of the room, not looking back once.

She kept pacing down corridors until she reached the auditorium. It was dark inside and very quiet, Brittany figured it was empty and so opened the door and entered. She was right, it was empty. She walked past the seats and stepped onto the stage. Dropping her bag to the side, she laid down on her back, closing her eyes and stretching out her legs. She listened to everything around her. She heard her heart beat, pumping away. She heard her breaths, deep and carried out. But then she heard footsteps. Brittany's body stiffened in shock, but she remained quiet. What if it was Puck and he had followed her in, waiting for the right moment to attack her again? She fought will all of her might and figured that the room was dark so if she stayed still, they'd leave and she'd go unnoticed. However then she heard the footsteps coming closer to her. She inwardly panicked. It could be anybody. The footsteps stopped and Brittany sighed with relief.

'What are you trying to do to me, Brittany?' A familiar voice whispered, close to Brittany's ear.

Santana. Brittany jumped up with surprise, looking for Santana, but it was no use, the room was dark after all. So she lay back down.

'What do you mean?' Brittany replied, also in a whisper.

'I've known you a day.' She answered. 'A freakin' day. Yet, I'm going crazy over you. What are you doing to me?'

Brittany sensed the vulnerability in Santana's voice and nodded, even though Santana couldn't see, because well... She felt the exact same.

Santana took Brittany's silence as an urge to continue.

'I barely know anything about you. But Britt, I want to.' Santana whispered. 'I want to learn everything there is to know about Brittany Pierce.'

Brittany followed Santana's voice and edged closer to her so that their arms were touching. Santana seemed to be lying in the same position as Brittany. Side by side, staring at up at nothing. Eye contact unnecessary.

'I was going to say goodbye to you earlier.' Brittany hushed. 'That's why I snapped at you.'

Brittany felt Santana tense next to her as Santana gave a sharp intake of breath.

'Then why didn't you?' Santana breathed. 'Why are you still here?'

'I know that I can't just connect with somebody after a day and it not mean something.' Brittany mumbled in reply. 'I think now, after this, I won't be able to tell myself to leave.'

'Is that also why you were upset when you came into class?' Santana asked.

Brittany froze. 'Yes.' She lied.

However, Santana didn't seem to notice as she just opened her arms for Brittany to cuddle up into.

Brittany closed her eyes and shuffled closer to Santana, nuzzling herself into the other girl's neck. She inhaled softly and was stunned by a blend of Cocoa, Hazelnut and a smell she couldn't quite decipher yet. Santana responded by her wrapping an arm around her waist. She too was stunned by the scent which hit her, a blend of strawberries and sweetness. A scent so addictive.

'Brittany?' Santana whispered quietly.

'Yeah?' Brittany asked, turning her head to hear Santana speak clearer.

'Yesterday, at my house, I saw the cuts on your body.' Santana whispered. 'And I can't get the picture out of my head. You don't have to say anything, just let me speak, okay?'

Brittany nodded against Santana's chest, indicating for her to continue.

'It shattered my heart, Brittany. I barely know you and yet, I cried. I sat whilst you were sleeping and I wept. I barely cry, but you? You're bringing out this part of me that I had no clue existed. It's crazy. Those scars on your immaculate body. And what you told me...' Santana inhaled sharply. 'I don't know everything what you've been through but I hope that one day you can trust me enough to tell me. I don't care how long it takes; I know what it's like to be given up on. I know what pain is like. You're not going to go through anymore. I can promise you that now.'

Brittany's heart swelled at what Santana had just said, she felt the burn in her arm beginning to fade away. But what pain was Santana talking about? Who would give up on her?

'Thank you so much.' Brittany replied sweetly. 'You've made the burn go away...'

'You've made mine go away too, Britt.' Santana sighed softly. 'But I think we need to leave because the Glee club will be rehearsing in here soon.'

Brittany was confused. What burn? Did Santana do it too? She was about to ask when Santana stood up abruptly, pulling Brittany to her feet whilst collecting her bag from the opposite side of her.

'Come on.' Santana urged, pulling Brittany out of the auditorium. 'You need to eat.'

Brittany couldn't help but feel guilty for lying to Santana about why she was actually upset but it wasn't the right time to tell her, not yet anyway. Santana pulled Brittany towards the cafeteria, her cheerio's skirt swishing behind her as she walked. That was when Brittany clicked. How could she forget that Santana was cheer captain? A cloud appeared over Brittany's head and she felt doubt rain down on her. There was no way she could compete with all of the others. The Jocks, The Cheerio's. However, magically, as if Brittany had been thinking aloud, Santana gave her pinkie a reassuring squeeze.

They entered the cafeteria and Santana dragged them over to a table in the corner where Quinn was sat, typing away on her cell. She gestured for Brittany to sit down next to her where she was sat opposite Quinn. Brittany was hesitant but Santana sent her a comforting smile and gestured for her to sit down again.

Quinn looked up from her cell phone at Santana.

'I've just been texting you!' She hissed. 'Where the fuck have you been? I've been sat on my own for 20 minutes.' She glared at Santana.

Santana cocked an eyebrow at Quinn and smirked.

'I was with Britt-Britt here.' She said. 'Oh and I strongly suggest that you don't speak to me like that, unless you want to be at the bottom of the pyramid again.'

Quinn nodded apologetically... 'I-'

'Oh and also, don't bother Britt anymore either. Whether she wears a uniform or not. Got it?' Santana snapped.

'Y-Yeah. I get it. Sorry Brittany.' Quinn stuttered, her eyes wide.

Brittany just sat in silence, trying to bite back a laugh at how genuinely scared Quinn looked. Her eyes were wide with fear and wait, was she shaking? Brittany couldn't help it and giggled.

Santana turned to Brittany and smiled. Her giggle was like music to her ears, so soothing.

'Let's get food, Britt.' Santana said, offering her pinkie to Brittany.

Brittany accepted it and stood up as Santana pulled her along to where the food was. Santana got them both food and paid for it too as she pulled them out of the cafeteria.

They ate their food under the bleachers and then Santana walked Brittany to her next class.

'You didn't have to pay for my food you know.' Brittany muttered. 'I have money with me.'

'I wanted to, Britt.' Santana replied. 'Want me to meet you out front after school?'

'Yeah.' Brittany smiled at Santana. 'Please.'

'Okay, pay attention in class Britt-Britt.' Santana smiled both dimples visible in her cheeks. 'See you later.'

Santana walked away in the opposite direction and Brittany entered her classroom, a big smile on her face. Santana Lopez, her saviour.

'


End file.
